The White Picket Fence
by Divinyl
Summary: A missing scene from Lawlor's Summer of the 17th Doll. My version of why Nancy left the lay-off. Roo recieves a telegram from Nancy and visits her in her new home. DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine, I am merely playing in their sand-pit.


**DISCLAIMER: ** All characters belong to the genius Henry Lawlor.

NANCY is reading on the couch, a knock at the door announces the arrival of someone and without looking up from her book calls

_The __**Scene**__ occurs in _**NANCY'S**_ living room - cozy, tidy but sparsely furnished._

_Little is needed in the way of props. The _**Main Lighting **_is a standard household fluorescent. A down light highlights a __**painting**__ above a __**potted palm**__ in the corner. There is a __**couch, coffee table**__ and __**sideboard**__ in the room_

**NANCY**_ is reading on the couch in her living room when a knock at the door announces the arrival of someone. Without looking up from her book, she calls out for the person to enter._

NANCY: Doors open hon, you left your keys here thi-

**Barney**_ enters room. _**NANCY **_is surprised_

NANCY: (trails off from finishing sentence) Barney!

**Barney**_ embraces _**Nancy**_ and kisses her cheek_

Barney: Nance...Yeh look well.

_Awkward silence. _**Barney**_ caresses _**Nancy's**_ cheek _

NANCY: Barney don't….just don't!

**Barney**_ hands _**Nancy**_ his jacket_

Barney: What 's a man gotta do to get offered a drink around here?

**NANCY**_ nervously hurries to make some tea_. **BARNEY** _picks up a photo of a man from the sideboard. Puts it down quickly when _**NANCY**_ calls out_

NANCY: Still one sugar?

BARNEY: No, make it three.

**Barney**_ settles down in the couch. _**NANCY**_ comes out with the tea. They sit and drink without speaking.. _

BARNEY:_(eventually makes a face) No-one makes a cuppa like you Nance (Laughs awkwardly)_

NANCY: Huh!…Some things never change_ (Takes a sip)…._ and some things do.

BARNEY: They sure do.

**BARNEY**_ unenthusiastically takes another sip and nods to a framed photo behind her_

BARNEY: That yer book bloke, eh?

_(Awkward silence) _

NANCY: Yes….that's Harry.

BARNEY: Funny looking kinda fellow don't ya reckon'?

NANCY: Almost as funny as you Barney.

BARNEY: I'm touched Nancy

**Nancy**_ places tea cup on table_

NANCY: _(dryly)_ Of course yer are. All niceties aside Barney, I'm glad yer came today - I've been wanting to speak to yer for the longest time.

BARNEY: I don't wonder.

_Picks up a book from table and flicks through it without seeing it, _raises eyes to **Nancy**

BARNEY: It's a wonder yer don't die o' the boredom

NANCY: Barney can we just be serious for one moment? I really….

BARNEY: What serious? Yer mean like this?

**barney**_ stands and balances a teaspoon on his nose_

NANCY: _(tightly)_ Very funny Barney.

**barney**_ grins and swaggers back to the couch _

NANCY: Save it to amuse your painted crows alright? I don't even know why I bothered ter ask yer 'ere.

**NANCY**_ stands swiftly and starts to move away from the couch_

NANCY: You should go Barney

**BARNEY**_ stands abruptly and takes 2 large strides towards _**NANCY**_ and grabs her arm _

BARNEY: Alrigh' don't go getting' all snakey on me now woman! I was just tryin' ter break the ice.

NANCY: _(unimpressed)_ Oh is that so?

BARNEY:_(winks)_ Yer bet!

_Pinches _**NANCY's**_ bottom cheekily and grips her arm_ _tightly_

NANCY: Alright Barney yer've had yer fun, now let go of my arm

**Barney**_ indicates the picture, releases arm_

BARNEY: Not as much fun as that ol' rat I'm bettin'.

NANCY: _(lightly)_ Much more fun if the rumours about yer luck with the ladies of late is true.

BARNEY: _(freezes)_ Wait! who tol' yer that! Who's bin poking mud at me good reputation

NANCY: Things get around Barney - n' I got me sources

BARNEY: Wha? Who?

**Barney**_ stiffens and _**NANCY**_ reaches out and pats _**Barney's**_ cheek twice_

NANCY:Ahh now that's for me to know and you to find out. Life's a pity, eh darl? Come on Barney, things get around, yer know that as much as the next person n' no-one's gonna think less of yer for it. yer secret's safe with me, cassa.

_They sit for a moment in awkward silence. _**Barney**_ turns to face, indicating the room with a sweep of his hand_

BARNEY: Why did yer want ter see me Nance? Yer married and yer don't seem intent on any sorta' friendly reunion so whaddya want from me?

NANCY:Why do you assume I wants sumit from ya?

**BARNEY**_ takes a well-worn telegram out of his pocket and twirls it expertly between his fingers, looks coyly at _**NANCY**

BARNEY: Ah well yer a sheila now ain't yer? an' you woman folk are always wantin' for something aren't they?

NANCY: I don't want anythin' from yer Barney, I just needed to chat ter yer.

BARNEY:_(nods)_ I….I had thought that maybe yeh was havin' some second thoughts about all this and were….

NANCY: Wantin' yer back?

BARNEY: Yer….I mean….look around yer Nance - is this really what yer want? Are yer content with just the white picket fence?

NANCY: Whadduya mean?

BARNEY: In life I mean! This ain't you Nance - yer not cut out for all o' this! This is just the dust that yer walkin' through!

NANCY: Whadduya implyin' Barney?

BARNEY: I want yer back Nance, the lay-off just ain't right without yer!

NANCY: How so?

BARNEY: All o' it Nance! All o' it! Roo...n' Olive…n'…me…we just don't function right without yer! Come back.

NANCY: Barney…I'm married now!

BARNEY: It don't matter Nance! It ain't 'portent - all this. It's all just a bad mistake….come with me Nance. Yer the only woman I want! ….n'….well….fer what it's worth - I love yer.

NANCY: Yer love me Barney….just not enough.

BARNEY: What're yer talking 'bout woman? Haven't yer just bin listening ter me like?

NANCY: Yes Barney I have an' that's just the case. Even just now when yer was desperate for me back yer couldn't even mention commitment.

BARNEY: Whadduya talking bout Nance.

NANCY: REAL commitment Barney….yer know I gave you the best years o' my life an' you….yer just threw em' away wi' my love like it was a razoo.

BARNEY: No matter what I else I mighta done Nance, I supported yer for 16 years, an' every year I came back and showed yer a good time. That was how yer liked it so don't try and deny it!

NANCY: Barney do yer even remember what the lay-off was really like?

BARNEY: Course I do! It was time for livin'!

NANCY: If that's what yer believe Barney then I was right in leavin' yer.

BARNEY: What's that 'spose to mean? What's wrong with the lay-off?

NANCY: Barney, didn't yer ever see the cracks?

BARNEY: No Nance I didn't….I was havin' a good time, if yer can remember straight. All them crazy things we got up ta. I don't know how yer could have traded it up for a picket fence n' memories.

NANCY: I do remember straight! …n' yer right Barney, them first few lay-offs? They were great! I didn't think things could get any better than that, all four o' us havin' a grand ol' time together

**Barney**_ beams _**NANCY **_continues_

NANCY: An' I was right! They didn't!

BARNEY: What yer got a snout on the lay-off for? Your mad Nance - Mad!

NANCY: Barney I don't wanna have a blue with yer, alright? I'm just sayin' the cracks started appearin' for me after I found out about all those other women.

BARNEY: Geeze yer a prickly pear, Sheila! You still carpin' on abou' that like? _(Raising voice) _How many times does a man gotta apologise? Yer know what I'm like when I meet a real pretty lady

NANCY: I know Barney, I've heard it all before….yer got a lota lovin' to give.

BARNEY: Don't yer get nasty on me now Nance….yer know I never meant to hurt yer. Just coz I kinda lose sighto what's important, dosen't mean I love yer any less.

NANCY: _(raises voice)_ Don't yer get it Barney?? If yer ever stopped thinkin' bout yerself for one moment, yer'd realize how yer actions affect other people!

BARNEY: _(genuinely surprised)_ What yer talking about Nance?

NANCY: I'm telling yer Barney that yer hurt me! How do you think knowin' yer was bein' the cassa o' the north while I was sittin' tight waitin for ya to return made me feel? Sittin' here and wonderin' what kinda painted crows yer were with and whether or not yer was thinkin' of me?

BARNEY: All right I get it Nancy! Everytime I see yer, yer just throw it in me face like a dirty dishrag! So I made a coupla mistakes? So what? I'm human ain't I?

NANCY: Pigs Barney, if my memory serves me right, I can count THREE major mistakes in different states.

BARNEY: _(frustratedly) _I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean for all that ter happen. But I coulda stayed there yer know, but I came back ter yer. Every time Nancy! Give me some credit!

NANCY: Barney, the only reason you kept coming back to me was because I was the only woman naïve enough to let yer treat me like dirt an' keep coming back for more. All I was to yer was just some….shiela yer could have a jet with!! Face it Barney, yer was never serious bout me….bout' us!

BARNEY: Nance, calm down! Yer right, I treated yer shabbily. Now will yer just sit down n' stop wit' all the shoutin? Neighbours'l think I'm killin yer or sumthin'.

NANCY: I know Barney, I know… it's just...it's just frustratin,' because yer all made me feel like a right coot for leavin the lay-off - an' it was just like yers all choose not ter even remember all o' the arguments an' bickerin' that went on'

BARNEY: Is that why yer left, coz o' all the bickerin?

NANCY: No, it's not the only reason Barney - towards the end I could tell we were all driftin' apart and we're all getting older Barnes…. n' don't yer try n' deny it Barney! I knew the lay-off wasn't going to last forever and I kept holdin' out on leavin because I thought yer might come around and….n'

BARNEY: Share the dust?

NANCY: _(smiles weakly) _It's not quite how I'd put it…but yes Barney… I thought if I stayed long enough yer might marry me and we could be happy.

BARNEY: So what changed Nance? Coz if yer don't mind me sayin' so, when me n' Roo left for the last time, yer was right as rain n' the next I hear yer gone 'n' married some bookworm without' so much as a hooroo, catch yer later.

NANCY: _(silent pause)…._I know, an' I felt really guilty about how things ended between us. I wanted ter contact yer, 'bout Harry - so many times I tried…but I…that is ter say - I just couldn't.

**Barney **_slaps her back playfully_

BARNEY: _(tries to lighten the mood)_ Well geeze, allo Sheila, what was so terrible yer couldn't send in a telegram?

NANCY: Barney…. I don't know how ter tell yer this….but (pause)….there was a baby.

_There is a moment of shocked silence, which is broken by _**Barney's**_ raucous laughter_

BARNEY: Ah yer a real wag Nance! You can still get me, just like ol' times!

**Nancy**_ says nothing and swipes tears furiously from her face, _**Barney's**_ eyes grow wide as he comprehends she is not joking_

BARNEY: Pigs!..yer not jokin' are yer?

**NANCY** _shakes her head, a tear trickles down her face_

NANCY: No…I'm not.

BARNEY: Nance… I...I didn't know - I'm sorry…

NANCY: _(laughs bitterly)_ Of course yer didn't know! No-one did ceptin ol' Emma.

BARNEY: She knew?

NANCY: _(snorts)_ Nothing gets past that old shrewdy, Barney.

**Barney **_abates into silence and awkwardly stares over _**NANCY'S**_ head_

NANCY: I found out a month after yer left for the cane fields…. I was so shocked, since I'd all but given up on the idea of ever having children_ (Laughs bitterly and turns to face _**Barney**_)_ and being the fool that I am I was over the moon because I thought being pregnant with yer child meant that I'd have a part of you forever, n' that maybe it'd settle yer down n' we could buy a house o' our own n' raise a family - white picket fence n' all.

**Barney**_ shifts uneasily at the reference to his earlier comment_

BARNEY: Nancy I….I….

NANCY: _(laughs mockingly cutting Barney off)_ Don't worry yerself Barney, I don't expect anything from yer.

_Cuttingly stands and turns to leave. _**Barney**_ stands and intercepts her enveloping her in his arms_

NANCY: Let me go! Let me go you bludger!!

_Beats futilely against his chest, _**Barney**_ holds her in his arms, a pained expression on his face. Nancy collapses against his chest_

NANCY: Why are yer doing this to me?

BARNEY: Nancy, what happened to the baby?

**Nancy**_ is still_

NANCY: (whispers despairingly) I lost it.

_Pushes herself away and sits rigidly, hands clenched, _**Barney**_ seats himself beside her and watches her face intently_

NANCY: _(struggles to compose herself)_ I…. lost more than just the baby Barney _(Whispers and turns to face him)_ when I lost that baby, something inside o' me died as well.

**BARNEY**_ is silent. _**Nancy**_ continues _

NANCY: Me whole body felt like ice and I was just numb… I couldn't feel anything….no emotion - joy, anger - even indifference…they were all lost to me….even the bit o' me that clung to me love for yer….but I realized yer never belonged to me….n' never would.

**BARNEY**_ opens his mouth to protest. _**Nancy** _silences him_

NANCY: _(dully)_ Barney, don't give me empty protests when I know well az' you they mean nothin'. _(Directly)_ My world crumbled when I realized that, Barney…. I was. Devastated….n' it dawned on me what I was goin' to miss if I continued to love yer when yer couldn't love me enough to commit. _(Laughs through her tears)_ – an' then when I reached me lowest, I met Harry …and he was so wonderful and caring _(Pauses)_ ….He..he gives me what I need and I know that as long as I'm in his arms everything's okay. The numbness is gone and I can feel again _(Emotionally)…_ an' that's very important to me Barney.

BARNEY: _(painfully)_ an' that's why yer left then?

**Nancy**_ nods and turns away_

NANCY: I.. couldn't contact yer, Barney. I was in grievin'…an', well I want yer to understand that was my last chance at havin' children an' a life with yer. _Hesitates…_ In a way, my love died with our baby.

BARNEY: _(dully)_ Why are yer telling me this, Nancy? Why now?

_Stands and avoids _**Nancy's**_ eyes. _**Nancy**_ stands and touches his wrist. He stands very still, unmoving. _**NANCY**_ draws nearer and closes her eyes_

NANCY: Because I need closure Barney.

**Barney**_ turns and _**Nancy**_ opens her eyes, eyes glisten _

NANCY: I knew telling yer wouldn't change anything, but I thought yer had the right to know _(Hesitates)…_ n' - I can't move on with my life until I settle everythin' that passed between us n' told yer what happened n' my reason for leaving.

**Barney**_ studies _**Nancy**

BARNEY: I'm sorry I wasn't there to make it right, Nance.

**Nancy**_ smiles and embraces _**Barney**

NANCY: _(whispers)_ Yer here now n' that's all that's important.

**Barney**_pushes _**NANCY**_ away, holding her at arms length with her hands cupped in his own until she looks up to search his eyes_

BARNEY: It's not Nance. Yer was worth more an' how I treated yer. I was too selfish to realize how much I took yer for granted an' I didn't really understand how much until yer was gone.

NANCY: _(chokes)_ Yer don't know how long I've wanted to hear yer say that Barney….an' now it doesn't even matter anymore.

**Barney**_ raises _**Nancy's**_ chin_

BARNEY: No no no no, don't say that Nance!

NANCY: _(sobs)_ It's true Barney! Yeh've left it to late… don't yer understand?

BARNEY: I know I've been a damned fool Nance, but I wanna make it right! _(Voice throbs)_ Give me a second chance n' let me show you how much I love yer.

NANCY: Barn-

_Moves suddenly and sweeps _**NANCY**_ swiftly into his arms_

BARNEY: I'm serious Nance! I wanna do it properly this time! Marriage, monogamy an'..an' kids, the whole package if yer'll just give me a chance!

**NANCY **_raises a hand to _**BARNEY'S**_ cheek_

NANCY: Are you serious Barney?

BARNEY: Deathly

**BARNEY**_ passionately kisses _**NANCY**_ and she responds, they move blindly backwards to the couch knocking a small case over, the framed picture on top of the case falls to the floor and smashes, _**Nancy**_ pulls away and hurries to the photo and picks it up from among the glass, shaking it carefully_

NANCY: _(exclaims)_ My wedding photo!

**Barney**_ moves up and embraces her from behind as she runs a finger over _**Harry's**_ face, a look of guilt on her face. He removes the photo from her limp fingers_

BARNEY: _(simply)_ Forget him!

**NANCY**_ turns and regards _**BARNEY**_ - torn, fiddling with her wedding ring _

NANCY: Barney I can't I just can't!

BARNEY: _(frustrated)_ But I just promised yer everything yer've ever wanted! Make up yer mind what yer want Nance!

NANCY: Barney – we've been down this road before. I cry n' you make all the promises under the sun that it won't happen again _(Pauses)_ but it always does.

BARNEY: So what're yer saying Nancy, what're yer tellin' me?

NANCY: _(softly) _I'm saying Barney that yer're the sorta bloke that'll never be ready to commit. An'..well I'm just not willing to wait half my life for somebody who's only half sure I'm the woman for him.

**Barney**_ is silent_

NANCY: I'm also telling yer _(Continues softly)_ that despite everything that's passed between us, I still love yer…n' a little bit of me always will. So I'm askin' yer to understand - that chapter o' my life is over and I….I can't go back _(Voice cracks)…_and if yer truly do care for me like yer say yer do… yer'll let me go.

BARNEY: I'm not ready to let go yet Nance, without yer, I'm just a washed up has-been.

NANCY: No Barney, we're nothing together, but apart – we are everything.

BARNEY: What yer sayin' Nance? That we were nothing?

NANCY: Barney, you were my world for 16 years... an' I'll never forget that, my door is always open to yer, but what I'm tellin' yer now though is that sometimes we live, sometimes we love n' sometimes, just sometimes mind - we learn.

**Barney**_ shakes his head in appeal_

BARNEY: Nancy…

NANCY: Harry an' I are right for each other Barney…he..he gives me what I really need in a way that yer'll never be able to. _(Both are silent)_ An' I just hope that yer find somebody who loves yer half as much as I did – and that for your sake, yeh'll love em' back.

BARNEY: Nancy, there's no other woman for me out there…. yer got somthing that the rest o' them'll never have.

NANCY: What is that Barney?

BARNEY: My heart.

**Nancy**_ embraces _**Barney**_, kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear_

NANCY: I know it seems like that now, but give love a chance an' it'll come to yeh.

_In the distance a car pull into the driveway and _**NANCY**_ looks alertly to the door._

NANCY: That'll be Harry, yer need to go Barney, I can't risk him findin' us here together like this.

**BARNEY**_ nods in agreement, gathers his hat and coat, indicates to the smashed glass_

BARNEY: How'll yer explain that one?

_Calmly ushers _**BARNEY**_ to the backdoor, _**BARNEY**_ exits and turns_

NANCY: An accident.

BARNEY: Nanc-

NANCY: We've had all we need to say together, you an' I Barney, now just go…Go an' don't look back.

_They hold each other's gaze for the barest instance. _**Barney**_ lifts a hand in salute and is gone_**. NANCY**_ closes the door and begins to sweep up the mess of the picture frame as crunches on the gravel announce _**Harry's**_ arrival. _**NANCY**_ greets her husband with a long, warm embrace._

NANCY: How was yeh day, Harry?

END SCENE


End file.
